Dark as the Night
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Speak of this to no one. It's extremely secret stuff, Miss Montgomery." says King Lois. "My lips are sealed, sir." says Aria.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Dark as the Night**

 **Some of this is legend, but at least this much is fact. When rioting citizens of France destroyed the Bastille, they discovered within its records this mysterious entry: Prisoner # 64389000 - The Man in the Iron Mask.**

Musketeer lieutenant Aria Montgomery use a small golden key to lock a mask of iron on a 14 year old boy.

"Take him away. I'll inform the king." says Aria, her voice mature, deep and full of sadness.

"As ye wish, Montgomery." says a guard as he and 2 other guards takes the boy in the mask away from the countryside mansion where they are.

Early the next day.

"Your highness, the prisoner is in his cell." says Aria.

"Good. Make sure he can never escape." says King Lois in a hard manly tone, his eyes showing that he is cold and cruel.

"I will, your majesty." says Aria.

"Speak of this to no one. It's extremely secret stuff, Miss Montgomery." says King Lois.

"My lips are sealed, sir." says Aria.

At the same time deep under the Bastille.

In a tiny cell, the 14 year old boy in the iron mask screams "What did I do?"

"Shut up now, ya fuck!" says a guard who sit outside the cell.

"Please..." whines the boy.

"I told ya to shut the fuck up." says the guard.

2 hours later.

Aria enter the office of her best friend, Captain Spencer Hastings, leader of the musketeers.

"One for all." says Aria.

"And all for one. Bonjour, old friend." says Spencer.

"Merci, Spencer my friend. Ya got a moment?" says Aria.

"Sure, come in." says Spencer.

"Would it be possible to let Emily become one of us?" says Aria.

"If she herself wants to, I can place her on a waiting list. As of now there are no open spors among the musketeers, but I shall let you know when there are." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Aria. "One for all."

"And all for one. See you later." says Spencer.

Aria leave the room.

The next day.

"Hanna, put some clothes on, please. It's uncomfortable to see you in just bra, panties and boots." says Aria.

"Sorry...me was little horny." says Hanna Marin as she put on some clothes.

"Don't be that when I'm here." says Aria with a friendly smile.

"Okay. I'll try..." says Hanna, all cute and sweet.

"Nice." says Aria.

"Yeah, is it true that Em's gonna be a musketeer too?" says Hanna.

"It's true. Emily will be a musketeer as well, once Spencer's approved her request." says Aria.

"So cute! Then we'll all be musketeer ladies together." says a happy Hanna.

"That will be wonderful." says Aria.

"I know, Aia." says Hanna, all childish.

"Please, we're adult ladies, not children in kindergarten." says Aria.

"Oh, sorry..." says Hanna.

"It's okay. You're my friend, Hanna." says Aria.

"And you're my friend too." says Hanna.

"When will you return to work?" says Aria.

"As soon as my arm has healed. I hope to be back next week." says Hanna.

"How exactly did you hurt your arm?" says Aria.

"Well...it's kinda...embarrassing..." says Hanna. "I broke my arm when I gave a guy a high-speed handjob..."

"Are you serious?" says Aria.

"Uh...yes." says Hanna.

"Holy mommy of God...!" says Aria as she shake her head.

"Hi, girls." says Emily as she enter the room.

"Emily!" says Hanna in joy as she give Emily a hug.

"Hanna, sweet to see you." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"The same." says Hanna.

"Hi, Em." says Aria.

"Bonjour, Aria." says Emily.

"Em, I'm sorry. Spencer told me that it's not possible for you to become a musketeer at the time." says Aria.

"It's okay. I understand." says Emily.

"Aria, I was sad that you didn't come to the alcohol night I set up..." says Hanna.

"I was working so I couldn't attend that, sorry." says Aria.

"Working? On a fuckin' Saturday night? Those nights are for food, ale and sex." says Hanna.

"No, they're not, Hanna-Boo." says Aria.

"Yes, they are, at least for me." says Hanna.

"Holy mommy of God and Jesus! Hanna why are you so inte dirty things?" says Aria.

"Because I love sex." says Hanna.

"Oh my lord..." says Emily.

"Thank God that the king doesn't know what you are like, Hanna. If he knew, he might ordr you killed." says Emily.

"Why? I'm sure his majesty love a good fuck too." says Hanna. "That's probably why all those chicks hang out around him all the time."

"That was surprisingly logical for our Hanna Marin, don't ya think, Em?" says Aria.

"Yes, so true." says Emily.

"C'mon, girls. Is it 'Make Fun of Hanna Day' or something?" says Hanna.

"No." says Emily with a laugh.

The next day.

"Are you alive?" says a man as he walk up to the cell where the boy in the iron mask is.

"Yes, let me go..." says the boy.

"No. Here's your food. Eat it, loser." says the man as he open the small hatch in the door and throw some old bread into the room.

At the same time.

"Hanna, you stay here and I bring you some food and wine." says Emily.

"Awwww! Thanks, Em." says Hanna as she take off her uniform, wrap a cozy blanket around herself and sits down on the couch.

"Okay, here you go." says Emily as she place yummy food and nice wine on the table. "You enjoy this and I'll see you later."

"Nice. See ya, Em." says Hanna.

Hanna eat some of the fish-pie.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Hanna with a cute smile.

5 hours later, Emily returns to Hanna's apartment.

"Hi, Hanna." says Emily.

"Hi, Em." says Hanna.

"What did you do while I was at work?" says Emily.

"Mostly masturbating." says Hanna.

"Too much information, girl." says Emily.

"Or too little." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"No." says Emily.

"Too bad that you don't love erotic things." says Hanna.

"Let's talk about something else." says Emily.

"Such as what...?" says Hanna.

"Cute stuff, of course." says Emily.

"Alright. I remember having a cute stuffed toy when I was little." says Hanna.

"I had one too." says Emily.

"Awww! Cute." says Hanna.

"Yeah, stuffed toys are adorable." says Emily.

2 weeks later.

"Nice to see ya back in uniform." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Musketeers, show your best side today. The King himself will visit later so I want you all to be perfect." says Spencer.

"We'll do our very best, captain." says Aria.

"Good. I couldn't ask for more." says Spencer.

"This letter arrived, it's marked for your eyes only. Some weird German guy showed up earlier and told me to give it to you." says Aria as she give a letter to Spencer.

"Merci, Lieutenant Montgomery." says Spencer.

4 hours later.

"I'm pleased to see so many strong musketeers. Captain Hastings, you've surely found many good men and women." says the king in a clean hard tone.

"Thank you, sire." says Spencer.

"With these musketeers protecting me I will sure be safe from any form of danger." says the king.

"Our duty is to serve, your majesty." says Spencer.

"Very true." says the king.

"What are the king's orders?" says Spencer.

"You can relax. I have no orders at the moment." says the king.

"As you wish." says Spencer.

"Your majesty, may I ask you something? Between four eyes..." says Hanna.

"No, Miss Marin." says the king.

"Please..." says Hanna, trying to sound cute.

"Alright then. Come and see me tomorrow." says the king.

"Thanks, your majesty." says Hanna.

The next day.

"So, what did you wish to talk about...?" says the king.

"I wanna know about your sex life." says Hanna.

"You are crazy! That's extremely private." says the king in anger.

"Please, let me at least see your hard cock..." begs Hanna.

"No." says the king.

"Please...pretty please with a tiny sugar on top." whines Hanna.

"No, never." says the king.

"You can see me." says Hanna as she unbutton her pants and show her pussy.

"Miss Marin, leave at once!" says the King.

"Fine!" says Hanna in slight anger as she button her pants and then leave the room.

4 days later.

"Your majesty...why did you give 'Mission Black Shadow' to me and not to Spencer?" says Aria.

"Because I trust you. Captain Hastings is a good soldier, but sometimes her desires are in conflict with mine. I felt it was safer to let you take care of it." says the king.

"I'm pleased by your trust in me, sir. I really am, though shouldn't you give the most important missions to Spencer? She outrank me." says Aria.

"There are times when other things make ranks fly away, Miss Montgomery." says the king.

"Sure there are, sir." says Aria, even though she don't agree.

"Keep an eye on Captain Hastings to make sure she's fit for command." says the king.

"Aye, sire." says Aria.

"Good." says the king. "You may go."

"Thanks." says Aria as she put on her hat and leave the room.

2 hours later.

"Hanna, let's go get lunch." says Aria.

"Great idea." says Hanna.

"Do you know where Spencer is?" says Aria.

"Not really. I've not seen her today." says Hanna.

"Okay. Let me know if ya do, Han." says Aria.

"Alright, girl." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Aria and Hanna goes to a small diner not far from the musketeer hq.

Aria eat fried fish and Hanna eat bacon and eggs.

"Mmm, the food is always good here." says Aria.

"Yeah, it is." says Hanna.

"I hope there will be a spot for Em on the musketeers soon." says Aria.

"Me too. Em is awesome, she'll be a very cool musketeer, for sure." says Hanna.

"Hanna, is your mom still alive?" says Aria.

"She is, but she's also senile. Last time I visited her at the old folk's home she did not know who I am." says Hanna.

"My mother's dead, but my father is still alive though." says Aria.

At the same time, Emily sharpen her sword.

She sit on a chair in her bedroom.

"Hmm, soon I'll be a musketeer, at least if I'm lucky." says Emily.

2 weeks later.

"Emily Catherine Fields, hereby I grant you the status of a musketeer. May God have mercy upon your soul." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says a happy Emily.

"You deserve it. I've seen how skilled you are. Wear your uniform with pride and honor and remember to always be noble." says Spencer.

"One for all, Madame Captain." says Emily.

"And all for one, Miss Fields." says Spencer.

"Thanks, Spencer." says Emily.

"No problem, Em." says Spencer.

"I shall do my best." says Emily.

"That's good." says Spencer.

4 weeks later.

"Aria, is it true that there's a man who look exactly like the king?" says Spencer.

"Yes, he's the king's identical twin brother, but he is said to be lost. No one know where this twin is now." says Aria.

"Oh, okay..." says Spencer.

"Indeed..." says Aria. "Would ya give me the rest of the day off...?"

"Sure, Aria. You may go home." says Spencer.

"Merci, old friend. I'll se ya tomorrow." says Aria.

"One for all." says Spencer.

"And all for one." says Aria.

55 minutes later.

Aria eat dinner in her fancy bedroom.

Her dinner is fried fish, boiled potatoes and cherry sauce.

"Mmm, this taste very good." says Aria.

"Aria, are you happy with your life?" says Aria's old father as he enter the room.

"Sure, father. Don't worry about me." says Aria.

"I'm glad that you're good." says Aria's father.

"Thanks, dad." says Aria.

Aria's father leave the room.

2 hours later.

Hanna ride on her horse through the city at high speed.

When she get to 290 Rue Jarry, she open the door and run upstairs.

"Aria, you must come at once. Em's missing...can't find her." says Hanna.

"Hanna, calm down. I'm sure there's a logical reason to why you can't find Emily." says Aria.

"No. I've looked in so many places and she's gone." says Hanna.

"Relax." says Aria.

Aria change from her gown into a travel outfit and then follow Hanna on a search for Emily.

6 hours later they have not found her.

"I don't understand, we've been searching the entire city and we haven't seen Emily anywhere." says Aria.

"I told you she is missing." says Hanna.

"Yeah, you did. Sorry that I didn't believe you." says Aria.

"No problem, babe. You're so fucking cool." says Hanna.

"Merci, mon ami. You're pretty wonderful as well." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks, fille érotique." says Hanna.

"C'mon, Han. Me is so not erotic..." says Aria.

"Yes, you are." says Hanna. "Don't worry. I'm no lesbian so I will not flirt with you or something."

"Thank God for that." says Aria.

"Alright..." says Hanna.

At the same time, Emily is held prisoner in a bathroom somewhere.

"Please! Let me go..." says Emily.

"Never!" says a male voice from outside the bathroom.

"Why?" says Emily.

"Shut up!" says the male voice.

"I have nothing. Please, let me go." says Emily.

"No, you have information that my boss needs." says the male voice.

The next day.

"Spencer, did you hear that Emily is missing?" says Aria.

"Yes, I was told about it." says Spencer.

"We must organize a big search. I'll gather the musketeers." says Aria.

"No." says Spencer.

"What?" says Aria.

"The musketeers' main purpose is to protect the king from threats and danger, not to go find our missing friend." says Spencer. "I'm sorry."

"Fine. Hanna and I will search on our own." says Aria.

"Okay. I'll go with you. Em's my friend too." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"No problem." says Spencer.

5 hours later, Spencer, Aria and Hanna has not found Emily.

"Damn! There's no sign of her anywhere." says Hanna.

"We can't give up. Emily is our friend, she count on us to help her if she's in trouble." says Aria.

"Aria's right. Em might need us, we have to do all we can to find her." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Let's continue." says Spencer.

The next day a letter show up at Spencer's office.

She read it. It says "Emily Fields is my prisoner. If you want her back alive, give me the man who's the king's twin. If you refuse I shall kill Miss Fields. Thanks from Monsieur Charles Redent."

"Oh, no!" says Spencer.

2 hours later.

"Anyone who knows this man?" says Spencer.

"No, never heard of a Charles Redent before." says Aria.

"I think I actually has...the name sound familiar in a weird way." says Hanna.

"Tell everything you know." says Spencer.

"Well...not sure, but I think he's a guy I gave a BJ a few years ago." says Hanna. "Or maybe I'm wrong..."

"Not much information to go on." says Spencer.

"True. It's all I have though. Sorry..." says Hanna.

"It's still better than nothing. Let's get to work." says Aria.

2 hours later.

"Finally we're makin' some progress. Thanks to the little knowledge Hanna had about Redent, now we know that he's a sex-crazy perv and that he has dark hair so while that isn't very specific, it's at least a start." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"Okay. Time to find this Redent and save Emily from him." says Hanna.

2 days later.

"Hanna and I found someone who might know where Redent is." says Aria.

"Who?" says Spencer.

"Her name's Juliet. She work in a bar." says Hanna.

"Alright, c'mon. We'll talk to her and see what she really know." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

22 minutes later in an erotic bar.

"Juliet Maugar, tell us about Redent, please." says Hanna.

"I don't know much, but he come here to eat and drink once every Sunday and he wear a green coat and he talk in a very rude tone. He's one of our best customers though, at least as far as my boss sees it." says Juliet.

"Where can we find him?" says Spencer.

"Last time I heard, his home is somewhere on Rue de Pervae. That's all I know." says Juliet.

"That's good help. Merci, Miss Maugar." says Aria.

"I'm glad to help." says Juliet.

31 minutes later in Rue de Pervae.

"We'll search one third of the street each, saving time." says Spencer.

"As you wish, captain." says Aria.

"Spencer, not captain. We're off duty so refer to me by my given name, please." says Spencer.

"Alright, Spencer." says Aria.

They slit up. Spencer search the shouthern part of the street, Aria the nothern part and Hanna central part.

After 20 minutes, Hanna finds Redent's apartment.

"Open at once, ya damn fucker!" says Aria in a hard commanding tone as she knock on the door.

No one opens.

"I said, open!" says Aria, knocking hard on the door.

Again, nothing.

"Fine!" says Aria as she pull out her flintlock pistol and fire it, blasting the lock of the door.

Hanna kick the door open.

"We're the king's musketeers, stand down!" says Spencer.

The apartment is empty. No people, not furniture. Nothing.

"This is the wrong location." says Aria.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Spencer.

"Let's search somewhere else." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Spencer.

4 hours later.

"Damn! No sign of Redent anywhere in the city." says Spencer.

"Are we giving up?" says Aria.

"Not at all, but we need to look at the situation from a different side." says Spencer. "This far we've found nothing."

"Okay. Where do we go from now?" says Aria.

"I will need some time to figure that out." says Spencer.

"I understand." says Aria.

"While you ladies think, I'll go find myself a man to fuck. I need som dick in my pussy." says Hanna.

Hanna ride away.

"Let's think over some food." says Spencer.

"Good idea." says Aria.

At the same time.

"Eat." says one of Redent's men as he put some food in front of Emily.

"That smells like poop..." says Emily.

"Sure, but it's all ye get so eat, loser." says the man.

"Fuck you!" says Emily.

"Stop! Shut up!" says the man.

The man unbutton his pants, jerk his cock and cum over Emily's food.

"Eat." says the man and then leave the room.

"Damn!" says Emily.

Emily eat some of the food, even though it's disgusting food, but she has to eat and since they don't give her anything else she eat it.

The next day.

"Spencer, what's your plan?" says Hanna.

"This is sort of against protocol for us as musketeers, but it might be the only way to save Emily." says Spencer.

"What do you suggest?" says Aria.

"We need to pay someone to reveal where Redent is." says Spencer.

"Okay. I agree that it's not a good thing to do. We probably have to if we want to save Emily though." says Aria.

"Alright. Who can we pay to talk?" says Hanna.

"Redent is an evil man so we should look in a less than noble bar for someone who's ready to talk in exchange for some money." says Spencer.

"Let's go." says Aria.

"I need to change into sexy clothes first." says Hanna.

"Why? Explain." says Spencer.

"C'mon, if we're going to a naughty bar, I wanna look erotic." says Hanna.

"Bad idea, Han. Wear your normal clothes." says Aria.

"Alright, let's go." says Spencer.

45 minutes later in a sexual bar.

"Miss Freidah, do you know a man named Redent...?" says Aria.

"No, never heard of him." says a woman named Mary Freidah.

"Alright then." says Aria.

"So you know him?" says Hanna.

"Yes, he fuck me sometimes. I love his dick." says a woman named Lilly Castoil.

"Where can I find him?" says Hanna.

"He's home is a mansion a couple miles outside Paris." says Lilly.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"It's easy to find. The building is black with a green flag on it, slightly west of Lake Halino." says Lilly.

"Thanks, here, take this." says Hanna as she give Lilly 200 gold coins.

Hanna walk over to Spencer and Aria.

"I know where Redent is." says Hanna.

"Alright, we're going there now." says Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours later outside Redent's mansion.

"Open the fuck up now, ya perv!" says Hanna, knocking hard on the big black door.

"Who are you?" says an old woman as she open the door.

"I'm Spencer Hastings, captain of his majesty's musketeers and these are my officers, Lieutenant Aria Montgomery and Ensign Hanna Marin." says Spencer.

"My name's Mary Ledont, can I help you?" says the old woman.

"Yes, we'd like to speak to Monsieur Redent, if that's okay." says Aria.

"Redent...? He's not been here in almost 6 years. I look after this place for him." says Mary.

"Where can we find him?" says Spencer.

"Not in France. He's left the country. I believe he moved to Germany." says Mary.

"Liar! Tell us where the fucking loser-shit is." says Hanna as she hold the edge of her sword against Mary's throat.

"Monsieur Redent is a gentleman..." says Mary.

"No! The perv's holding our friend as a prisoner." says Hanna.

"Hanna, remove your sword from the lady. As musketeers we never draw our weapon on old people for no reason." says Aria.

"Sorry, forgive me." says Hanna as she swing her sword back into its scabbard.

"No problem." says Mary.

"Aria, Hanna, we won't find anything here. Let's go." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria and Hanna.

The next day.

"Captain, earlier I did some research and a travel document indicates that Redent indeed sailed to Germany 6 years ago, but I think that it's a fake. Redent's signature on the parchment is clearly that of a woman so some bimbo was payed by Redent to sign it in his name so people would think he'd left France." says Aria.

"Good work, lieutenant. Now we at least know that he is still in France." says Spencer.

"How do we find him?" says Hanna.

"I'm not sure unfortunately." says Spencer.

"Well...can I take the rest of the day off then?" says Hanna.

"No, your division is guarding the third floor, eastern wing of the palace this afternoon, Miss Marin." says Spencer. "Head there now."

"As you wish, captain." says Hanna as she leave the room.

"I'll go to the library to look for more information." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Aria goes to the library.

The next day.

"We should head back to the mansion. The old lady we met did not tell us the truth. Hanna was actually right." says Aria.

"Okay. You go find Hanna and I'll see you ladies downstairs in 20." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Aria.

20 minutes later.

"Ready? Good, let's go." says Spencer.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna ride their horses to the Redent mansion.

"So I was right huh?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. All the signs points towards that." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

2 hours later.

"Open!" says Hanna as she knock on the door to the Redent mansion.

"You ladies again?" says Mary as she open the door.

"Yes, tell us where Redent is." says Spencer, her hand on the grip of her sword.

"Germany...told you last time." says Mary, clearly nervous.

"Liar. Speak the truth." says Spencer in a hard commanding tone.

"No." says Mary.

"Do as I tell you!" says Spencer as she draw her sword and hold the edge of it against Mary's throat.

"Redent...is...downstairs." says Mary.

"Thanks. Tell him that we wanna speak to him." says Spencer.

"Alright..." says Mary. "What was you names?"

"My name's Spencer Hastings, captain of the king's musketeers. My friends here are Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin." says Spencer.

"I'll be back." says Mary.

"I hope so." says Spencer as she swing her sword back into the scabbard.

6 minutes later.

"What does the ladies want...?" says Redent.

"Let our friend Emily go." says Aria.

"No." says Redent.

"Do what Aria says and I'll give you a swift easy death, perv." says Hanna as she hold the edge of her sword against Rdent's throat.

"Women don't scare me. Women are weak." says Redent with an evil smile.

"Weak? I'm far from weak. I'm badass." says Hanna in anger. "Tell us where you keep Emily."

"Your friend is dead." says Redent.

"No, she can't be." says Hanna.

"Hanna, kill him." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Hanna.

"Stop! Captain, bad idea. If Miss Marin kills me, you'll never find out where Miss Fields is." says Redent.

"Oh...so she is alive?" says Hanna.

"Damn! Alright...fine! Yes, your friend is alive, but I do plan to kill her." says Redent.

"Tell us where Emily is." says Aria.

Aria draw her sword.

"We demand that you release Emily Fields." says Spencer as she draw her sword too. "As musketeers, we leave no one behind. One for all."

"And all for one." says Aria and Hanna.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna all hold the points of their swords towards Redent's throat.

"Okay...you win. Miss Fields is in the basement." says Redent.

"Merci, ya freak. Wise decision." says Aria.

"Alright, this way, ladies." says Redent.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna follow Redent down into the basement.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna still have their swords in hand, just in case.

"Here she is..." says Redent as he open a door.

Inside the room is Emily. She sit on a chair and is tied to it with thick strong ropes.

Emily is asleep.

"Untie her, now!" says Hanna.

Redent unties Emily and wakes her up.

"Miss Fields, you are free to go." says Redent.

"Merci, sir." says Emily.

Spencer give Emily clothes and a sword.

Emily put on the clothes.

"Now, go." says Redent to Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna.

"First I shall kill you, ya perv!" says Hanna.

"Stop!" says Emily. "He's mine."

Emily draw her sword.

Redent grab a sword.

"Kiss your shit goodbye forever." says Emily as she attack Redent.

Redent try to defend, but he's too slow and Emily cut him in the face.

"It hurts?" says Emily with a teasing smile.

"Fuck you!" scream Redent as he attack.

"No way!" says Emily as she easy block Redent's attack.

"You have skill with the sword, Miss Fields." says Redent.

"Of course I do, you damn freak." says Emily as she attack and knock the sword from Redent's hand.

"Kill me!" says Redent.

"No, you are going to prison where you'll have time to think about all the bad stuff you've done. When I became a musketeer I was taught that whenever I draw my sword I shouldn't think about what I kill, but about what I leave alive." says Emily.

"Nobility, indeed, Em. I'm proud of you." says Spencer.

"Merci, mon capitaine." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily." says Spencer.

Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily takes Redent with them to Paris and throw in prison.

2 days later.

"Em, it's so awesome that you're alive. I wish you'd killed Redent though. If I were you, I had killed him, for sure." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but I want him to suffer in prison rather than get a swift death by my blade." says Emily.

"I understand, Em." says Hanna.

"Merci, Hanna-Boo." says Emily.

"Indeed, Emily." says Hanna.

"So true." says Emily.

"Do you know what happened to Alison?" says Hanna.

"I've no idea." says Emily.

"Okay." says Hanna.

2 weeks later.

"Alison drank poison, killing herself a few months ago." says Aria.

"Oh, too bad. Sure, she was a bitch, but she didn't deserve to die." says Hanna.

"I agree." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Her cousin, Freida DiLaurentis, tried to stop her from drinking the poison, but Alison refused to listen." says Aria. "That's what Alison's personal servant told me, at least."

"Okay." says Hanna.

The next day.

"We pray in this year of our Lord 1641 to honor Lady Alison DiLaurentis and that she will be forgiven for anything bad she's ever done. May her soul find peace wherever it shall go." says Spencer.

"She'll be remembered for the few good noble things she did." says Aria.

Aria gently place a flag with Alison's family crest on it, a silver-plated sword and Alison's golden necklace on Alison's coffin.

"May she rest in peace." says Hanna and Emily.

Alison's coffin is slowly lowered down into her grave.

Musketeers play the French national anthem on trumpets.

"Favilla et cinere, ut pariter pulvis. Patris, Filii et Spiritus Sancti...amen." says Father Rene.

"Musketeers...salutium!" says Spencers.

"One for all, all for one!" chants the musketeers.

The next day.

"Emily Fields, hereby I promote you the rank of a class 1 sergeant and transfer you to the alpha division under Aria's command." says Spencer.

"Thanks, captain." says a happy Emily.

"You have earned it. I'm truly proud of you for several reasons, including for not killing Redent, despite what he'd done to you." says Spencer.

"Okay. I'm happy." says Emily.

"That's good." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Emily with a cute smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
